


Supernatural One Shots

by Elliana_Alder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Gen, Hunters, Love, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliana_Alder/pseuds/Elliana_Alder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allow me to toy with your emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Requests are always accepted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural One Shots

"Dean! No no no no!" You watched as Dean's chest was pierced by the very angel blade that the wretched demon had stolen from Cas, who had been banished just moments before.

You darted for Dean as fast as you could. He fell to his knees with a thud before hitting the ground with full force. The demon who stabbed him smoked out of its meat suit and fled the scene before you had the chance to let your rage out on it.

When you reached Dean, you slid to a stop next to him on your knees. You turned him over and picked his head up off the ground; patting his cheek with a bit of force as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Dean! No, please! You gotta stay with me!" You whimpered, hovering over him. 

He looked up at you; you could see it in his beautiful eyes that he was weakening, slipping away rapidly. You slid your phone out of your jacket and dialed Sam's number. As it began to ring you placed it on speaker phone, setting it down next to you and Dean.

"(Y/N)?" Sam's voice questioned after three rings. 

"Sammy! Sammy, I'm so sorry..." Your voice shook as you heard him speak. 

"(Y/N)! What's wrong? What happened?!" Sam's tone became harsh and filled with haste, it was clear he was becoming fretful. 

Dean placed his hand on your face as he gazed up at you with an ardent look. Hey, babe..."

"Shh. Dean, please don't talk. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." You breathed heavily, half trying to convince yourself that was true. You peered down at Dean's chest, his gray T- shirt stained with a patch of crimson blood. 

"Dean?!" Sam spoke up, concerned by the fact no one had yet to answer him.

"Its okay, Sammy. I got (Y/N) here with me..." He took a pause as the pain started to overtake his body, his eyes shutting tightly as he groaned. 

"(Y/N), do me a favor." Dean continued. 

"Anything!" A tear fell from your right eye, Dean lifted up his hand and wipe it away with his thumb. 

"Hey, now. Don't cry, sweetheart." He forced a fading smile. 

He fiddled with his fingers, trying to keep them from shaking too much as he slipped off his Mother's ring. Dean gripped it tightly in his palm before he took a hold of your left hand. With the help of his hands, the band glided down your ring finger. 

A pleased look washed over his face as he saw it fit you flawlessly. "Keep this safe."

You placed your free hand over your mouth to keep from crying out. You could feel your face heat up as countless tears slipped from your eyes and slid down your cheeks. You couldn't say anything, you were filled with far too many emotions. 

"I'm sorry...I never got the chance to ask you." Dean's face held a pained look as he glanced away, hating to watch you cry. 

"Dean..." You whimpered. 

With each passing second, this became harder and harder on your. All these years, everything the two of your had been through. Hell and back, yet that never stopped you; but here you were. The end quickly approaching. 

"Sing me a song," Dean forced out. It was apparent that even speaking was becoming more and more strenuous. "I've always loved the sound of your voice."

"Of course!" You choked back rasping cries. 

Sam was silent on the other end as he finally put all the pieced together. His older brother was dying, these were his very last moments. He always said the last thing he wanted to hear before he went, was (Y/N)'s voice one final time. 

"What would you like to hear?" You asked, attempting to contain the sorrow inside of your. Hoping Dean wouldn't have to see it any longer.

"Carry on my Wayward son." Dean responded. 

Nodding, you placed his head in your lap. You watched him take your left hand in his, closing his eyes tightly. You rested your free hand on his face ever so gently. 

"Carry on my Wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done...Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more...Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse behind this illusion..." You tried to proceed but the tears had overtaken you as you gripped his hand tightly, your body trembling faintly. 

"...Keep going..." Dean murmured. 

But you couldn't, you could feel his hold on your softening which meant you were losing him. He opened his eyes and looked at you. Seeing yours filled with sorrow. You leaned down and pressed your lips firmly to his. Holding them there for a few seconds, knowing it would be the last chance you got. You kissed him again, somewhat harder this time. When you pulled away, your gaze landed on the faint smile on his lips. 

He opened his mouth to speak. "(Y/N)?" 

You nodded once, trying to force a smile. "Yeah?" 

"I really love you..." With those words, the remaining life drained from Dean's body all at once. The tears came flowing rapidly from your eyes as you held his lifeless body close to you. Placing your forehead to his; you squeezed your eyes shut tightly, losing any control you had over your emotions. 

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." You whispered. 

"Sammy...I'm so sorry." You spoke, weeping harshly.

On the other end of the line, you could hear the muffled sound of Sam sobbing. In his mind, he blamed himself for not being there for you two. Salty tears fell from his eyes just as they fell from yours. He wished he had been there to save his brother. To save you from losing them man you loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
